A new life away from fairy tail
by lunatic4eva
Summary: Everyone has forgotten Lucy. But she's not angry at them. Rather she tries harder. She plans to go back but things don't always go as planned. adopted from f-k-iamanotaku-yeah
1. Chapter 1

**A new life away from Fairy tail –adopted from f-k-iamanotaku-yeah**

 **Lucy's POV**

I was running. I was running away. Away from fairy tail this time, not from my father. Where I was running I did not know, but anywhere is better than there. What else could I do? Sit there on the same old stool at the same old bar and let people treat me like I'm an ornament? It's been like that for 3 weeks. They have been ignoring me and talking behind my back like I am a ghost and I just won't take it anymore. Not after being called a replacement for Lisanna by the person who I thought was my best friend. I thought that the guild would stand up for me; after all, that's what you do for nakama right? But no, they agreed with every word and just metaphorically poured salt in my emotional wounds. With her back I am not needed anymore. So what else was there to do but leave? I wonder if they noticed. I did not plan on going back and I won't forgive them.

My feet hurt from walking and I was reminded of all the times that I called out Horologium to help me walk. Maybe that's why they called me weak? I lack stamina. But I'm not the only one; lots of people have that weakness. My feet are killing me but I can't stop. It's like they have a place that they want to go. And I don't have the willpower to argue with them.

I wonder if it's my fault. Did I not try hard enough to get along with Lisanna or was this bound to happen no matter what the situation? If so this was a horrible and emotionally painful trick of fate.

I didn't say goodbye to anyone, not even master, I removed my mark myself. No one would even hear me saying goodbye, they probably didn't even notice that the usual stool at the end of the bar is unoccupied, after all, who misses or needs a replacement.

I know that I'm not the strongest; I am actually weak when it comes to strength. I thought that they could see my other strengths, like my intelligence. When I joined I was told that it didn't matter, I guess that they lied. I guess I didn't matter to them as much as they meant to me.

I was walking in such a daze that I didn't realise that I was out of town and I was now in a forest. I saw a cliff coming up. My feet wouldn't stop, they just kept on going. Maybe they had the right idea. What else to I have to live for? I'm nothing but an unwanted human. I wonder if fairy tail will regret what they did. Probably not. After all, I have been forgotten.

 **?'S POV**

Aah, it's such a nice day today. Waking up to the sound of the forest waking up is one of my favourite things. The sound of the birds and the busy little humans in the nearby town is quite soothing. I was lounging around in my cave, playing with my ice when I saw something.

It was walking towards a cliff and I could smell tears. It was a little human from the nearby town. Before I could register what was happening she- for judging by its scent, it was female- I rushed over to where she fell. Luckily her head was free of any injuries. But the rest of her was not so lucky.

I carried her as carefully as I could to my cave; I hope that it's not too cold for her. I set her down gently and all of a sudden a person popped up. She had pink hair, and expressionless face and chains. I knew this to be the celestial spirit Virgo. I guess that this little human is a celestial mage, that's quite rare. She asked me what happened to her beloved 'hime' as she called her and I told her. She showed no emotion as I explained but she looked as if she was expecting this to happen. She then got to work in healing her 'hime'.

It's been about a week and I'm worried about getting some food in her and not to mention annoyed at one of her spirits, a lion I think he was, just as I think this I hear shifting and then an exclamation of pain and could you blame her? She probably won't be able to move in a while.

You could tell by her face that she did not expect a dragon to be the one who saved her. And really who could blame her?

 **This chapter was pre-written but I edited it.**

 **Thank you f-k-iamanotaku-yeah**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Dragon**

 **SOMEONE (GUEST): I know but I thought that I deserved my own cliché. I'm trying to make it a little different though. Haha wouldn't be a cliché if we stopped writing them now would it? And from the summary it is obviously a cliché. I wanted one too. Haha haha**

 **Lucy's POV**

I am brought back into consciousness but when I try to move pain shoots through my body. I let out a silent cry. What happened? Oh yeah, I was forgotten and I couldn't stop myself from going over the edge of the cliff. Wait a second. Why am I alive right now? And why is it so cold?

"Are you okay little one?" I heard a kind voice ask me. I turn my head, which was painful, and let out a scream. There in front of me was a dragon. It had ice blue scales and along its spine there were some pieces of ice. That explains why I am cold. I saw the dragon flinch and I immediately cover my mouth to stop myself from screaming.

"Sorry, I forgot that you have sensitive hearing" I said to him. He looked confused for a second.

"That's quite understandable; my name is Pagos the ice dragon. May I ask how you knew I had sensitive hearing?" he asked me in his cold yet oddly warm voice. So I explained everything to him, from meeting Natsu to me falling off the cliff. He was very understanding.

"How long have I been out?" I asked him. I have no clue what day it is at all.

"About a week, what is your name?" he asked me.

"My name is Lucy Heartfillia, I presume that I will be staying here a while?" I asked him. He nodded his head. I was in a really big cave. The walls were

"Your spirits have been worried about you" he stated. I gasped when I just blatantly walked off the cliff I was so selfish! I didn't think about them at all! I shall apologise when I can.

~NEXT MORNING~

I woke up and I was cold again. I expected to be in my bed but then the events of yesterday came flooding back into my mind. I looked around for Pagos to make sure it wasn't a dream. I saw him outside of the cave watching the birds. Who knew that a dragon could look so peaceful?

"Pagos?" I called him. He immediately came to my side.

"Yes little one?" he asked. I asked him if he could train me. He looked shocked but after some thought he agreed.

It took three weeks for me to fully heal and only then would Pagos train me. He first trained me to enhance my senses then to face the cold. I hope I won't start to do a Gray. Then I was taught to eat ice, which is surprisingly tasty by the way. It was a bit hard to chew it quickly because I can't sit and chew in the middle of a battle now could I? Ice dragons roar was probably the most difficult for me to learn but Pagos said I learnt it relatively quickly and that all I needed was practice.

~SEVEN MONTHS LATER~

"I am afraid that that's all I can teach you little one" in all of seven months he still addresses me as 'little one'

I felt a tear escape from my eyes which were now the same as Pagos', ice blue, cold yet warm. "I promise that I will use my powers wisely" I told him "I will really miss you"

"I will miss you too, I will always be here if you need me" he told me in his cold yet warm voice, the voice that I had come to love.

I left the forest and went to the town; it hadn't changed much these past seven months. I went to the shopping district of magnolia to buy some new clothes.

"Did you hear what happened to Fairy tail?" this caught my attention.

"Yeah, they were attacked by a dragon and disappeared. Even the island"

I was shocked. Which members were gone? The ones that were left behind must be pretty down. Wait why do I care? They don't care about me. That's pretty obvious by how they treated me. What's wrong with me?

I was lost in mentally scolding myself for caring about them and worrying when I was brought back to reality by a hand on my shoulder.

 **This chapter was written by f-k-iamanotaku-yeah and edited by me**

 **Thank you to forever-in-need-of-blood and mintehhh for following, favouriting and/or reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lucy's POV**

I turned around to face whoever the hand on her shoulder belonged to ready to hurt anyone with bad intentions and to her surprise it was an old acquaintance that goes by the name Shinji I think.

"Yo Lucy-sama how are you doing?" he asked me. He sported a huge grin on his face. He looked suspicious somehow, but mostly creepy.

"I've been good how about you?" I said with a fake friendly smile. Since I'm not entirely sure if Shinji is his name I better avoid addressing him by name.

"Good, so did you hear what happened with the core members of Fairy Tail?" he asked grin glued on his face. Why would he smile about that?

"A bit but I would really appreciate it if you told me all of it, please?" she said smile turning a little colder with each word. He seemed less friendly than she remembered.

"Oh...you know a big 'explosion' happened all of a sudden or at least that is what the council said and when it ended there was no island and since there was no island there also was no survivor" he said with the same expression on his face, it was like he was talking about his everyday life.

By now his hand found its way around her shoulders and his face was getting closer and closer until he was able to whisper to her ear for only her to hear what he was going to say.

"Ya know..." he started "I think it suits them just fine, I mean after all the things they did to you" his voice was now sending unpleasant chills down my spine, my mind was screaming at me to get away from him all the time.

"Maybe your right" I said, by now that grin on his face was that of a mad man "but..." she now started pushing him away.

"How did you know what they did to me?" i finally asked when there was a safe distance between us. That made his grin fade and he said with a serious face.

"Well, why wouldn't I know? Didn't I tell you when we first met? I know everything because I'm an intensely curious person. Especially when it concerns you" the grin had now returned to his face.

"Maybe you shouldn't say things like that" I stated creeped out by the male version of Juvia.

It was true; when they first met about 6 or 7 years ago, he had a rather odd interest in her. At the time I thought it was creepy. I eventually forgot all about him and therefore it didn't bother me as long as he didn't do anything.

"Yes, you did tell me something like that but you said that there was something you heard about me that triggered you curiosity" I said in an icy calm voice that I had picked up from Pagos "But this time there was actually nothing that could have triggered your curiosity" I continued, my voice getting colder by the word" because I didn't say anything to anyone and from experience I know that Fairy Tail keeps things that happen to and with the members to themselves...So I'll ask again and please answer me this time" my voice by now was colder than the ice "How did you know what they did to me?"

"Well..." he started "Since I lost interest, I don't see a reason as to why not tell you..." he paused and my eyes narrowed "...that I was actually the one that made them say these things, you see thanks to my magic I can manipulate anyone, and make them voice the opposite of what they want to say" he finally finished with a smile like I should congratulate him. I was still trying to take it all in, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't voice her last question about this whole thing that was more messed up than I originally thought.

"H-How could you do something like this? Why would you do something so sick like this?" Lucy said in an angry voice. She could barely contain her rage.

"Well the answer is very simple ma dear..." Shinji said with a sickening grin on his face" It's because I took interest in ya and your life and then I wanted to see how you would react if everything you knew turned upside down" he said with an evil smirk.

"Is that so...?" I said with a trembling voice afraid that I won't be able to hold the tears from falling anymore, but I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me crying. No, I won't let him get what he wants. With that thought, I drew my hand and punched him in the face as hard as I could which after the training I went through was hard and painful. It sent him through the wall of the house before us and I told him in the coldest voice I could ever muster.

"The next time you see me, you better wish I don't remember anything about you and your existence in this world...Am I clear?"

"Y-yes ma'am" I heard him say in a weak voice full of pain. Good, he deserves pain.

"Good..." and after that I took off.

 **Pagos POV**

After Lucy was off I thought with a heavy heart, that it would take a long time until I see her again. So imagine my surprise when suddenly Lucy appears out of the bushes two hours after that. I decided to voice my thoughts and asked "Little one what are you doing here I thought you were going back home?"

"There is no home anymore" she said in a sad voice "Pagos you said one day that you knew of a way to make me stronger than a second generation dragon slayer...can you use that now please?"

Right at that moment I thought that I heard my heart stop, at how broken she sounded so I answered her honestly "I do know of a way...but it will be painful, and most likely put you under a coma for six whole years if I were to use it...are you really sure you want me to?"

"I am sure" she said with a straight face "Just tell me what I have to do"

 **No one POV**

After Pagos explained to Lucy that he was actually going to put a lacrima that had some of his magic power inside it, in her body and that the pain is so big that will put her in a five to six years long and after reassuring her that she will gain control of her body five minutes from when she wakes up, he started the operation.

 **TIME SKIP after five years**

A groan sounded from inside a cave in the forest of Mongolia. The said groan came from the mouth of Lucy Heartfillia, who opened her eyes for the first time in five years, and now trying to get up in a sitting position.

When Lucy looked down at herself she groaned again and then said "Damn it Pagos, you didn't tell me that I would go back to being 15 years old." she was indeed right to say that since she now was one head shorter than she normally was and her face had a little more baby fat than before, also her slightly baggy shirt was now just baggy but overall these were the only changes that had happened.

Wait a second, where was Pagos? Lucy thought to herself.

After five minutes Lucy got up and started walking towards the town that was before she heard a voice of a person about the same age as her. What was someone doing this deep into the forest?

"Oh come on now this job was so not worth its reward." the person said as he and his companion, if she was to trust her ears, came closer and closer.

"Well Sting I'm afraid that I'll have to agree with you" said another person in a calm almost emotionless voice.

"HUH?" said Sting "what was that for? Are you embarrassed that you're with me or something?" all the while with a voice that was partly hurt and partly something else that she couldn't quite put a finger on what it was.

There was a long moment of silence and if she was to make a guess as to what they were doing she would say that they were staring at each other.

"No." the monotonous voice replied after what seemed like ages.

"What's with the pause?" the first one shouted.

She could barely suppress a giggle at how these two behaved with each other, it was like when sibling's fight and the big brother tries to ignore the little brother but the other won't have it. The two came into the clearing that she had stopped in so she could hear and see if they were enemies or not. When they got into the middle of the clearing they saw her and almost instantly stood ready for any sign of danger.

She smiled a soft smile and said "Hello, my name is Lucy who may you two be?" That seemed to do the trick as they immediately relaxed.

"I'm the great Sting from Sabertooth and one of the twin dragons" Sting said with a proud voice while pointing at himself with his thumb and then continued "and this is my friend and fellow member from Sabertooth Rogue he also is a part of the twin dragons"

Sting was taller than her, he had spiky blond hair - a shade lighter than hers - and his eyes were blue, he was wearing a light blue t-shirt with no sleeves, light grey pants that were tucked in his boots that stopped a little higher than his knees.

"I can speak for myself Sting" Rogue said slightly annoyed, Rogue was at the same height as Sting but he had black hair that covered one of his eyes that were red, he was also wearing black pants that were tucked inside his boots that stopped at his knees unlike Sting's and on top he was wearing a grey shirt that had its two upper buttons open and he had his sleeves rolled up.

"So you two are the twin dragon slayers from Sabertooth Sting and Rogue did I get it right" she enquired.

"Yes" they said at the same time.

"Are you two really related?" she asked.

"No, but we met when we were young and because of our elements we are referred to as twins "this time it was Rogue that answered.

"Oh I see... I don't mean to be rude with all these questions but what are the elements you two use" looking up seeing as they were about a head taller than her.

"I am the Light dragon slayer" Sting said proudly.

"And I am the Shadow dragon slayer" Rogue said right after Sting.

"What about you?" Sting asked.

"Well I am the ice dragon slayer but I am also a celestial spirit mage"

"Huh? That's dumb if you're a dragon slayer then why have a second magic as well?" Sting asked. He sounded a bit cocky.

"Well actually I learned dragon slayer magic after I had already learned celestial spirit magic. You see my mother was a celestial spirit mage as well" she said.

"So Lucy, are you heading towards the town as well?" asked Rogue.

"Oh yes I actually am" she said "You see my guild, Fairy Tail, is located there. I've been gone for about five years or so because I wanted to train so I had to quit but now I am ready to go back"

"I don't think you would like to join Fairy Tail this year or any other. It's been doing worse and worse every year the last five years since the core members vanished" Sting said but, surprisingly here was no pity in his word only a little bit off sadness in the otherwise neutral voice.

"Oh no, I did hear that something bad happened but I didn't think it was that bad so I kept on with training and didn't go back. The ones that are still there will surely never forgive me for abandoning my nakama" Lucy said with a saddened look in her face putting her best act to everything related with Fairy Tail, after all, there really was no reason for anyone to know what happened, except from her and them. It was after all a crazy mans 'game'.

"Don't say that I'm sure they will let you explain yourself when they see you." Rogue said with a smile that could only be seen if you were really paying attention to his face.

"I agree with Rogue! I mean come on, from what I heard in the past Fairy Tail would never turn their backs to any member even if the said member did something wrong! You were a member you should know that better than anyone!" said Sting with a huge smile on his face.

"You guys are right. But the reason I went to train was so that I could get strong enough to take jobs of a higher reward" Lucy said, "If what you guys said is true then there won't be any of the jobs I wanted to take; only the ones I had to do and they were boring as hell. What do I do?" she finished, what she said was actually the truth she wanted to go back but there wouldn't be any jobs for her to do. There were some moments of silence and just when it started getting awkward, Sting suggested something.

"Why don't you come with us to Sabertooth?"

 **Lucy POV**

"Well I guess I could try but can I really? What if they don't like me?" I mean really I know that what everyone in Fairy Tail said was against their will but that is Fairy Tail we are talking about, I don't know anything about this Sabertooth. Sting and Rogue may be kind but I can't say that about everyone in their guild.

"Don't worry about that, all you have to do is to prove the tyrant - I mean Master that you are strong" said Rogue this time with an emotionless face.

"Why on earth would you call your master a tyrant? Does he not treat you with the respect that a master should show?" I asked worried 'I don't want to join a guild where I will be treated like trash!'

"No he treats us just fine and he even found the best place for us to live in but he does that only if you are strong enough!" Sting said in an attempt to reassure me that nothing will go wrong.

"But you can't exactly say that he can be a role model for anyone inside or outside from Sabertooth, he doesn't even act like a father to his own daughter so" rogue added.

"I see...well I guess as long as I am on his good side I am safe right?" I asked.

"Definitely" they answered at the same time.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I said with a smile on my face.

 **didn't change this much...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Hello~ I'm so sorry about the wait!**

 **I changed this chapter quite a lot**

* * *

 **No one POV**

It was a semi peaceful trip. The only commotion was Sting who was babbling on about anything and everything.

But before Lucy could shut him up there was a golden light and when the light died down, Loke was kneeling before Lucy with her hand in his.

"Princess how have you doing? Are you well? Of course you're not for I was not there to shower you with all the love I have to offer. All of us spirits missed you dearly. My days were darkened with the thought of not seeing you for so long. Virgo wouldn't let me visit you, but it's not fair because she got to check up on you along with Aquarius"

Lucy just stood there with a confused expression on her face as Loke talked about how Plue had saved her some special candy that he learned how to make just for her and how Cancer had been planning a hairdo that was apparently exquisite to how Lyra had prepared a song and Virgo had prepared a dress along with Aries. He went on and on about how Capricorn was eager to resume training and Crux had some new books.

Sting and Rogue stood there watching the exchange between the two. Rogue was wondering what on earth the guy was jabbering about and Sting was wondering where he appeared from and was even more bewildered when he disappeared.

When she turned around she came face to face with two stunned dragon slayers.

"Who was that? Where did he come from? And how did you do that thing with the key? Tell me" Sting bugged her.

"That was Loke, one of my spirits, he came here with his own magic from a place called spirit world, and I just used some magic through the key and forced his gate closed" Lucy responded in one breath

"And do all your spirits act like this?" asked Rogue sounding pissed off for some reason Lucy didn't entirely understand.

"Not exactly but Taurus is a pervert Loke is a flirt and a bit of a Casanova and Virgo always asks for punishment and Aries always says that she sorry for who know what reason, Capricorn always wants me to train or go on a diet and Aquarius. Let's not talk about that" she told them with a tremble running down her spine at the thought of the wrath of the mermaid spirit.

"Are any of them normal" asked Sting obviously wanting to know more but not wanting to seem rude

"Well some of them act a little peculiar sometimes but nothing more embarrassing than Loke and Taurus but I love them all and I won't stand and watch anyone harm any spirit or insult them" Lucy answered with a dangerous aura.

Sting and Rogue made a mental note to not insult a spirit of any kind.

"Okay now that we got over with that let's keep going" Rogue said reminding them that they should have been moving towards the city. That is when Sting found it fitting to complain about his nemesis known as transportation Rogue agreeing quietly with everything he said about said nemesis.

"Now that you mentioned it this is my first time traveling since I became a dragon slayer" Lucy said "I really hope I don't get motion sickness or at least not as much as Natsu used to get every single train ride"

"Did you just say Natsu as in Natsu Dragoneel the Salamander?!" Asked Sting

"Didn't I already say that I was a member of Fairy Tail it is only natural that I know him personally!" she explained.

"Have you ever gone on a mission with him?" Sting asked.

"Well if you must really know I was his partner and also a member of his team" Lucy said.

"Then why don't you look his age?" Sting wondered.

"Well I look like that because I asked Pagos to make me a third generation dragon slayer and the process took some of my years. And I actually searched for power so that I could be able to fight with my spirits which I now can" Lucy answered.

"So what is your primary magic?" asked Rogue.

"Celestial spirit magic, but I use my Ice dragon slaying magic to fight together with my spirits" answered Lucy.

 ***TIME SKIP at the train station ***

"Do we really have to go with the train?" Sting asked for the fifth time since they sat down.

"Yes we do!" answered a very pissed off Lucy who was sitting beside a very pissed off Rogue, who was doing a pretty good job at masking his frustration, unlike Lucy

"Why can't we walk like normal people?" Sting asked again.

"It's too exhausting to walk because it's too far and normal people take the train" This time it was Rogue that answered.

"Plus if you really have such a big problem, why not sleep through the ride?" said Lucy

Sting was staring at with wide eyes and he asked "I can do that?"

Lucy looked at him in disbelief. She was at a loss for words.

"Of course you can" shouted Lucy "I can't believe that you didn't think of it yourself since it's you that has the problem!"

"Hey you have motion sickness too" said Sting

"Actually I don't know if I will get it, where were you when I said that!" she sighed while explaining everything to Sting for the second time since apparently he wasn't listening the first time which oddly enough didn't surprise her that much.

By the end of the explanation Sting was grumpy because he lost the argument about the train.

Once the train came the got in and just to make sure that Sting would fall asleep Lucy hit him in the head. Sting was occupying a whole seat with his body so Rogue and Lucy sat next to each other and Rogue, turning green once the train started moving, so Lucy insisted on making him lay down using her lap as a pillow of course Rogue was reluctant at first but then he got worse and couldn't even protest when Lucy pushed him - gently - down his head in her lap and he fell asleep instantly.

 **Lucy POV**

I'm happy that I'm not sick. I do feel a bit dizzy but that's a minor detail. Poor Sting, he looks like he gets it as bad as Natsu. Rogue's motion sickness is bad too but he doesn't complain like everyone else.

I sat there with Rogue's head on my lap playing with his soft hair. I couldn't help but think that he was really cute while sleeping actually thinking about it he's always is cute.

'What the hell are you thinking woman! Hell you just met him and you think that his scent is the best! No -wait -just -just SNAP OUT OF IT!'

Shaking my head I just continued playing with his hair but now my face was a bright shade of red. I should really stop thinking sometimes.

And this is how I spent the rest of the train ride; playing with the hair of potential crush

 **Rogue POV**

I woke up to someone shaking me lightly and when I opened my eyes I saw ice blue eyes blinking at me. Lucy had a smile on her face. (I decided to make her eyes really light blue)

"Hey" she said while giving me a soft smile. I immediately got up off her lap and stood up.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness Lucy-san" I said, suddenly formal due to me being the slightest bit embarrassed, not that you could tell by my face, I hope.

"Why are you apologising? I'm the one who put you on my lap. I'm sorry to wake you up, you seemed so peaceful but we've arrived and my leg is numb" she mumbled the last part.

"I'm sorry for your leg being numb and thank you for waking me up" I stated.

"No problem, but can you help me wake him up?" she pointed at Sting.

I really wasn't surprised that she couldn't wake him up; it takes special skills to wake Sting up. I waked up to him, picked him up by his collar and promptly dropped him from a certain height. Lucy burst out laughing at Stings face. Let's just say that he wasn't very pleased. Not in the slightest.

"I didn't try that but I'll be sure to next time" she said in between breaths. I gave her a slight smile.

"Let's be on our way" I suggested.

"Okay!" she smiled back.

 **Lucy's POV**

We walked to Sting and Rogues house to go and put their bags down and get their exceeds. I was really excited about meeting them. Sting was still upset with Rogue about how he woke him up. We arrived at a fairly normal looking house.

"We have a spare room that you can stay in. You don't have to go find an apartment, you can stay here" Sting told me. It surprised me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much and in return I'll do the house work and cooking" I suggested.

"Are you sure?" Rogue asked me. I nodded. I was determined to do at least this. I would offer to help pay rent but since it was a house they didn't need to pay rent.

When we got in the house I saw the cutest exceeds. The red one was trying to go back to sleep but the one in a frog costume just kept poking him and when that didn't work he started pulling on his tail.

"Rogue" the frogish one said while running to him. The red one then got up and ran to Sting.

"Hello Frosch, this is Lucy, Lucy this is Frosch and Lector" Rogue told me. I decided that it couldn't be helped. I gave them both a hug and told them how cute they both were.

And with that we headed off to Sabertooth.

* * *

 **Ooo I thought of the perfect plot twist!**

 **AHEM should I make Minerva mean with Lucy as her friend or mean to all?**

 **Hem! What hair colour should I make Lucy's hair?**

 **Whitish pink? Light blue? Light pink? Anything else? Should i keep it the same?  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I wanted to post this last week but my grampa switched off the wifi before I could thank you for your patience**

 **Lucy's POV**

I'm a bit nervous. I hope that they will be accepting of me. Rogue and Sting say they will because I'm a dragon slayer. They told me that there was another celestial mage who has two of the zodiac and one golden key that I thought was a myth. That means that if I get accepted into the guild there will be twelve zodiac keys in one guild! I hope she treats her spirits properly.

When we arrived I was awe struck. This guild was as big as Fairytail's guild. Sting opened the doors and I saw everyone talking energetically. I wonder if they get in brawls here. Judging from the atmosphere I'd say that, if they did, it was a rare occurrence.

"Sting, Rogue, why did you take so long to do such a simple mission?" a lady with Purple hair asked. (Is it purple?) She looked like she could be scary when needed.

"We completed the mission quickly but we decided to walk to the guild and ran into someone then we took the train back" Rogue said whilst bowing and gesturing to me. Apparently she's an important person.

"Hello" I said while bowing. I need to be polite I reminded myself. She studied me.

"What business do you have with Sabertooth?" she asked getting straight to the point.

"I wish to join the guild" I stated. By now a few of the members were watching the exchange. I felt a bit uncomfortable under their judgemental gaze.

"Come with me then. Sting and Rogue, stay here" she ordered and turned around and started walking. We went upstairs and arrived at a door. She knocked and entered.

Inside was a rather scary looking man. I now see what Sting and Rogue meant.

"Father, there is someone who wishes to join the guild" she bowed respectfully and left. She was the master's daughter? She must be strong.

"Sit down" he ordered. I obeyed without hesitation.

"I will ask you questions and you will answer truthfully" I nodded. I feel like I'm a criminal in an investigation. He got out what looked like a form and a pen.

"Name?" he said.

"Lucy Heartfillia" he wrote the details down.

"What is your magic?"

"I am a celestial mage with 10 gold keys and 4(?) Silver keys as well as the third generation ice dragon slayer"

He looked at me and then continued to write things down. I was asked more questions. By the end of it I had explained nearly my whole life story, from my father to Fairytail to Pagos.

"Go get a mark from Minerva, the lady who brought you here" I stood up and bowed and left.

I walked downstairs and found her at the bar speaking to a guy in a mask. I walked up to her.

"Minerva-san, I was told to get a guild mark from you" I told her. She nodded and went behind the bar and went to a safe to get the stamp.

When she came back I got my mark in light blue on my chest (where Evergreen's is)

"Thank you very much Minerva-san" I bowed. If she's the master's daughter then I should treat her as well as I treat the master.

"So you're new?" a rather giant man asked.

"Yes, I'm Lucy Heartfillia, pleased to meet you" I said. He had green hair and a tattoo.

"The name's Orga Nanagear. The lighting god slayer what's your magic" he stated proudly.

"I'm a celestial mage and the ice dragon slayer" I told him. He made me feel small.

"A dragon slayer?" the masked man asked me. I nodded.

"How rude of me, my name is Rufus Lore, I am a memory mage" he said while kissing my hand.

"A celestial mage?" a white haired girl asked me. I nodded and her eyes sparkled.

"I am too" she exclaimed showing me her keys.

"You have two gold keys? We have the full set between us" I said excitedly.

"Have you been introduced to the guild?" Minerva asked. I shook my head.

"Listen up everyone!" She said calmly, she didn't even shout. "We have a new member, the ice dragon slayer as well as a celestial mage, and I have decided that she will be on Sting and Rogue's team and I've just decided that Yukino will join because of the compatibility of all their magic"

"Ooh I'm on your team! The twelve zodiacs on one team! That's amazing! How many gates can you open? I can open two" Yukino told me.

"I can open two golden keys and one silver key at once, my spirit, Crux, told me that it was dangerous to open three golden gates at once without special training" I told her.

"Man why did they have to mess around with the teams, now we can't be called the twin dragons anymore" Sting came up behind me whining.

"It doesn't matter" Rogue said. I imagine that he's used to this type of thing.

"Lucy, why don't we practice fighting together? We could work on union raids between our spirits" Yukino suggested.

"That's a great idea! I could ask Crux or Loke for advice" I exclaimed. As soon as I said it Loke was picking me up.

"My princess, I wouldn't want you to waste a drop of you magic! So here I am, don't worry, my power is strengthened by our love" he said.

The whole guild was staring at me in his arms. I wanted to hide from their dumbfounded stares.

"Loke you're embarrassing me" I pouted. As he put me down on a barstool.

"Is that Leo?" Yukino asked. She asked for it.

"My, what a lovely mage, you are truly beautiful and from what I hear from your spirits, you are also kind" he said kissing her hand.

The whole guild burst out laughing. I was so embarrassed.

"I don't like him" I heard Rogue say from behind me. Sting was glaring at Loke as he flirted with Yukino who sat there confused.

"Time to go Loke" I said as I got out his key.

"No my love don't-" I closed his gate before he could even finish.

"On second thought we could ask Capricorn for training and Crux for advice" I suggested to Yukino.

She just nodded.

While Sting was still growling, I turned to Rogue.

"He's not that bad" I told him.

"He's a pervert" Rogue countered. I had no counter for that.

"I agree with Rogue, I don't like him" Sting fumed. Why was he so upset?

"Be nice to him, he's saved my life a bunch of times and he's had a rough life" I defended my spirits.

"I agree with Lucy-sama, spirits are like spirits, they each have their own personalities and problems. People tend to forget that" Yukino backed me up.

"What's with the sama?" I asked.

 **Hem hem! What hair colour should I make Lucy's hair?**

 **Whit-ish pink? Light blue? Light pink?  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait!**

* * *

 **Lucy's POV**

 _What's with the Sama?_

"Yukino addresses everyone like that" Rufus told me, giving me a bit of a fright. I forgot that he was behind me.

"For the new member I will sing a song!" Orga suddenly jumped up and announced. Everyone looked scared and started to protest. Sing a song? What a strange thing to do. I hope he's better than Gajeel but by everyone's reaction I don't think I should get my hopes too high.

"Thank you Orga, but can you wait until I get back? I need to go get some other clothes" I asked.

"Of course I shall wait, that shall give me more than enough time to prepare" he said as he got out paper and a pen and went off to a table. Everyone sighed in relief.

"How are you going to go shopping when you have no money Blondie?" Sting asked me. Maybe I should dye my hair, and then people might stop calling me that. But I like having hair like my mothers. Guarantied it's longer that hers now, by a lot.

"You underestimate me Bee-boy" I told him. I then summoned Virgo.

"Punishment Hime?" she asked as usual.

"No Virgo, can you get me some of my money?" I asked her.

"Of course Hime" and with that she disappeared. I turned to Sting.

"I've always kept most of my money with Virgo for safekeeping, that way if I ever need money I just ask her to get some of mine" I told him.

"Here you go hime. I shall await punishment for next time" she then disappeared.

"Well I'm off. Yukino do you want to come?" I offered.

"Yes please, I've been meaning to go and buy some new shoes that are suitable for missions" she told me as we walked out of the guild.

"Why did that maid ask for punishment?" someone asked. Everyone shrugged.

Yukino showed me all her favourite shops and we stopped to get a milkshake. By the end of it we were really good friends. I told Yukino about her sister when she described her and I agreed to go with her to the council to visit Sorano with her.

I bought some black skirts and shorts and a black halter top along with a dark red one and a dark purple one. I also got a lavender colour one and a light blue one. My hair had grown quite long. It was nearly as long as Mavis' so I had Yukino put it into a loose plat (like Hannah in Kuroshitsuji/black butler) but I decided not to cut it because I quite liked it. I also bought the best outfit. It had pants that were ripped and came with an awesome top. (Most of her outfits will be the outfits from Gods eater burst)

After I changed (her clothes look like Mira used to dress) we headed back to the guild.

"We're back" Yukino announced. Orga brightened up and headed for the microphone. The whole guild groaned. Then he started singing.

I won't lie, he was horrid. Sting was crying out "My ears are bleeding!" and Rogue was just sitting at the bar covering his ears and so was Frosch, who was closing his eyes so tightly that they were watering. Everyone else was telling Orga to shut up. I was the only one not covering my ears.

Once Orga was done I smiled at him.

"Thank you very much Orga" I told him. Everyone stared at me. Then suddenly he was hugging me and crying thank you. I think his hug might have broken one of my lower ribs.

 **Rogue's POV**

We all stared at her. She thanked him. Why would she do that? Did she like his singing? Orga ran up to her and tackled her in a hug. After a while he let her go and went to write some more songs. Lucy walked up to the bar.

"He's just like Gajeel, they should've met" she mumbled.

"Gajeel?" I asked, surprised. Why was he like Orga of all people?

"He likes to sing" she told me.

I was shocked. The iron Gajeel, likes to sing.

"He's not that great at it. He even made me dance in a bunny suit once" she told me.

I blushed when I pictured that. I was then smacked on the head which effectively brought me back to reality.

"Don't picture it!" Lucy was not pleased with me and was a bit red from embarrassment.

"Sorry…" I said with my face still a bit red.

"I shall record Rogue's blush in my memories since this is the first time I've seen it" I saw Rufus behind Lucy with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Rufus" I said in a monotone, even more embarrassed that he saw.

Lucy was then dragged away by Yukino and was then dragged to a table in the corner and I followed curious about what she looked so excited about.

 **Lucy's POV**

Yukino dragged me to a table and we started talking. We ended up talking about our spirits and I showed her Plue.

"He's so cute! I wish I had a Nickora" she told me while hugging him.

"What the hell is that? It looks weird" I heard Sting say. Yukino put Plue down and we glared at him. Suddenly he jumped in pain. Plue was pecking his leg with his sharp carrot like nose. Yukino and I burst out laughing and I high fived Plue and gave him a hug.

"I think you offended it Sting" Rogue came up to stand next to him.

"Fro thinks so too" Frosch said from Rogue's shoulder while lifting his one paw and the other holding onto Rogue's hair for support.

"Lucy-sama, why don't we ask your spirit about unison raids between spirits?" Yukino suggested. I nodded and got out Crux's key.

"Lucy-sama, I have missed you" Crux said as he appeared. Yukino looked like she was having trouble containing her excitement.

"I missed you too grandpa Crux, I'm sorry, it must have felt like ages for you and the others" I felt really guilty.

"No worries Lucy-sama we aren't mad at you, but I'd watch out for Aquarius" I paled. Maybe i should summon her along with Scorpio?

"Hello Crux-sama, my name is Yukino" Yukino introduced herself.

"Greetings, is there anything you wish to enquire of me? Oh and Lucy-sama I have acquired some new books about summoning more keys for a longer time period" he said.

"We were wondering if there are any special moves we could use between spirits, we have all twelve golden keys between us you see. And thank you for finding those" I told him.

"I shall research it immediately" and with that he fell asleep.

"Why did he fall asleep? He hasn't answered you yet" Sting shouted.

"That's how he researches" Rufus told him. I looked at him confused.

"I read it in a book once" he explained. I didn't know there was a book like that. Rufus must have guessed why I was so deep in thought.

"I'll show you the library one day when you have time" my eyes sparkled at this.

"Aha! Lucy-sama there a book I can lend you on the attacks" with that he handed me a book that he got from the spirit world and departed.

Yukino and I ended up staying at the guild that night going through the huge book. I just remember falling asleep against someone, but who it was I have no clue.


End file.
